Words Can Hurt
by BaileyLaine
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern - An abused girl on the edge of breaking. Her only reason to live is to see Max, her 7 yr. old brother, reach his future. But will her abusive life stop her from seeing it? Jace Herondale - A boy adopted by the Lightwoods. The guy who is known for sleeping around. But will his past catch up to him? Can they be fixed together or fall apart separately?
1. Welcome To My Life

Words Can Hurt

Author's Note: To you guys that reviewed, favorited, and followed, you guys are freaking awesome! I started this story earlier but I decided to update the story. So if you have read the previous story and have stuck with me thank you so much! Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Clary's POV

I woke up in a puddle of blood and broken glass. Wait. I guess before I get into my home life i might as well tell you about me. My name is Clarissa Morgenstern and I live with my 7 yr. old brother Max, and my father, Valentine. My mom died on my birthday. She was getting me a present on the wrong side of town. Depressing, right? Valentine says it's my fault she's dead. I used to think he was lying to me, but now i just don't care. The only reason that I just don't end it is because of Max. I don't want him to go through what I did.

You see i'm abused. That's kinda what happens when your father is a alcoholic and blames you for his wife's death. The abuse started out as verbal, then it progressed to pushing and shoving. And then to me waking up in a puddle of my blood and the remnants of Valentine's empty beer bottles. Valentine say's regularly that the abuse wouldn't be that bad, but only if I share it with Max. An iceberg in hell has a better chance than me letting Max get abused.

I sit up and trudge up the stairs to wash the blood from my hair and body. Stream pours out of the shower as I step in and let the hot water flow over me. I wrapped a towel around myself as I assessed the damage done to my body. Two parallel gashes run across my forehead to my temple, four bruises on my neck, and multiple cuts on my arms and legs. It's kinda sad when you have two drawers full of concealer to hide the abuse. I added concealer to my cuts, using almost a full bottle to cover the gashes on my forehead.

_Thank God it's Friday,_ I thought to myself as I put on a pair of black skinny jeens, red long-sleeves, and a black hoodie. I'd have to stitch up the gashes this weekend.

I walked across the hallway and unlocked Max's room. I hated locking him in there put that was the only way to make sure Valentine didn't touch him. I opened the door to see him holding a baseball bat, just like I taught him. Sadly, we have to take precautions like that. After telling him to take a shower and get ready for school, I walk downstairs to clean up the evidence of abuse before he sees it. He knows it happens but I don't want him to see the aftermath.

Valentine's already gone by the time I mop up the mess. I throw a skillet on the stove and make scrambled eggs and bacon for Max. I don't eat anymore except for dinner. Max is too important, he needs it more than I do.

Max walks down in a blue polo i got for his birthday last month and a pair of black slacks that is mandatory for the school he goes to. I wanted Max to go to private school so he got a good education, I wanted him to have what I never had. He eats his breakfast in silence. He's too mature for his age. He has gone through too much in his 7 short years of life.

I normally don't go to school. Someone has to pay the bills and it sure as hell isn't Valentine. He wastes all the money he was made from illegal gambling on alcohol and drugs, leaving nothing for us. I have two jobs Monday- Thursday and three Friday-Saturday. My two jobs during the week is a cashier at McDonald's and a grocery bagger at local supermarket.

On the weekend I work as a Bartender at the local club Pandemonium, under a fake ID of course. They would never let a 17 yr old girl serve at a 21 and over club. I also work at a bookstore and a Toys-R-Us. Max loves to come with me to Toys-R-Us on the weekend. There is a bunch of toys in the employee breakroom for the children of the employees.

I walk Max the few blocks from our house to his public school. I fix his tie and place a kiss on his temple before he runs off to his friends. I decided to go to school today because i'm not scheduled to work until tonight.

As I walk on the sidewalk a plug in my headphones and blast Fall Out Boy and ignore the rest of the world. That is, until I get splashed by a puddle from a passing motorcycle. I watch as the motorcycle pulls into its regular spot. Why do I know this, you may ask? Because the motorcycle belongs to no other to Jace-Freaking-Lightwood, one of the popular jerks.

Jace's POV

I took off my helmet and shook out my golden hair. Honestly, I golden everything. Golden hair, melted-gold-like eyes, and a wicked golden tan. As I climb off of my motorcycle, I hear someone yelling at me from behind.

"You douche! I was standing right there and I know you saw me! What the hell was that for?"

I turn around and look for the body the voice came from. When the only person I notice is the little redhead in front of me, I smirk.

"Sorry little red, but I actually couldn't see you. You're just too short." She scoffs and squints her eyes.

"It's such a shame I can see through your lie, even though I am blinded by your ridiculous hair."

Even though I am shocked at the redheads boldness, I keep my expression neutral. I learned not to show emotions a long time ago. Little red glares at me before turning on her heel and walking towards the school entrance.

I watch as she walks towards this nerd with curly brown hair and a dude covered head to toe in glitter, glitter, and even more glitter. _I wonder who this little redhead is,_ I think to myself as I head to the school office.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys! I hoped you liked it. R&R below!


	2. Not Coming Back

Words Can Hurt

Authors note: To all you who followed, favorited, and reviewed, I love you guys! I know I told some of you that I would update yesterday, but after posting the first chapter my best friend was injured by a family member and I was busy taking care of her when she ran to my house. But… I'm back today! On to the story. (P.S. If any of you or religious please pray the her home situation would get better)

Chapter 2:

Clary's POV

_God, what a jackass_, I thought to myself as I walked towards my nerdy friend, Simon Lewis, and my **extremely** sparkly friend, Magnus Bane. Those two are basically my life line, besides Max of course. Let me introduce you to these oddly matched friends.

Simon Lewis: The nerdy, gamer boy, who always wears those super cheesy cartoon shirts. The poor guy is hopelessly smitten with the the jackass's (cough cough Jace) adopted sister Isabelle, or Izzy to her family and friends. In which we were all neither. I've known this dork since we were babies. His mom is - no. Used to be Mom's best friend.

Magnus Bane: The sparkly, not-so-secret, homosexual. Or as he prefers, the "free-wheeling bisexual. The only time you didn't see him without his precious sparkles is when he is around his homosexual-hating dad. **(To any homosexuals out there please do not take offense. This is just how I imagined his dad.) **Magnus has a history almost similar to mine, which is why we are so close and why I trust him completely.

I would trust these two with my life.

Magnus is the one to see me first. "Clare-Bear!" He all but yells as he runs towards me in his ridiculous red skinny jeans, rainbow suspenders, and neon green t-shirt. (**Once again, please take no offense. This is how I imagine a modern-looking Magnus.) **

"Hi Maggie." I breathe out as he squeezes me. Sadly, he noticed my wince as he squeezes one of my cracked ribs too hard. He pulls back quickly and I immediately glare at him.

I absolutely loathe sympathy.

After a few moments of silence, Simon whistles and says awkward as he turns and walks through the school's doors.

I follow and walk to my locker to find it blocked by no other than the school's biggest slut , Aline Penhallow, and her little group of "close friends". Close friends my ass.

'"Well look who it is girls," Aline says as she fakes looking surprised at seeing me. "If isn't the little slut herself. We were just talking about you Clary, dear." I roll my eyes.

"Oh Aline, has your life been reduced so much that you have to gossip about me and wait around my locker for me to show up. Now I feel bad for you and your make-up caked face."

"Oh don't flatter yourself _Clarissa_. I'm only here to make your life a living hell, and you know that."

I look a her with fake sympathy. "I'm so sorry, but it seems you're a little too late for that. My life _already_ is a living hell. With or without you. Guess your not needed here. Sorry. Now run along. I have to get into my locker."

She huffs as she struts away, with her ass barely in those too short shorts. Honestly, it was quite funny to watch her little group scramble after her, each one of them trying to be her "best friend" for the week.

After retrieving my books for my first two classes, I walk to homeroom with .

, or Luke, and I had a very…. interesting relationship, you could say. He used to be Valentine's and Mom's best friend, until Valentine and Mom got married, and Father got a little, possessive. I mean you'd expect that, but you might overdo it when you ban your wife from seeing him, ever.

But that didn't stop Mom or Luke. He was her best friend. How could she give him up?

Valentine eventually found out. And it didn't go too well. Father said next time he saw Luke anywhere near Jocelyn he would kill Luke. And then I was born. Jocelyn, Mom's actual name, no longer had anytime to sneak out to see Luke if she was taking care of me.

From then on they never talked again, except from those once-a-year secret phone , to say, I've been causing people trouble since the second I was born.

As I walk through the doorway to homeroom, Luke looks up, but quickly looks down. He doesn't like me very much. I think it's cause I look so much like her. I sit down in the very back corner, near the window.

Outside, I see a sparrow sitting on a dead limb on the tree straight in front of the window. Suddenly my hand starts twitching, the tell-tale sign that I wanted to sketch the view in front of me.

I inherited my ability to draw from Jocelyn. She was an amazing artist who made her living off of selling her paintings to art galleries and critics.

But now she's dead. She's not coming back.


	3. WCH Author's Note 1

Words Can Hurt

Author's Note: Sorry guys but this isn't a chapter. My dad is having surgery today so I will be spending a few days at my friends house. I probably won't be able to update till Wednesday. Once again, sorry.


	4. Jocelyn

Words Can Hurt

Author's Note: I'm back dahlings! And I have an explanation for my absence! Both my kindle and my parents laptop crashed within 2 days, and so I wasn't able to update until today. My Grandparents got me my own laptop for a early Christmas. Merry Christmas my lovely people. Onwards! (Sorry that It's so short)

Guest: I hope I answer your question in here. (About Jocelyn).

Chapter 3:

Clary's Pov

_flashback_

_I was washing the dishes when we heard a knocking on the door. Daddy instantly frowned. The knocking had woken Baby Max._

"_Clarissa, get the baby." He knew calling me Clarissa annoyed me. But that's why he does it. Father's are just that way. Even on your birthday._

_I picked up Max and bounced him on her hip and walked to the front door with Dad._

"_It's probably your mother needing help with the groceries. But I don't know why in God's name she would knock that loud."_

_Dad opened the door. "Jocelyn why did you…." It wasn't Mom at the door, but the police._

"_Can I help you, officers" Dad asked after he got over his momentary confusion. The officer closest to me glanced at Max and I. _

"_Sir, I'm not so sure that the children should be here, at the moment."_

_Father look shocked, but only for a split second._

"_What is so wrong that my children can't be here?", Dad questioned the officers. _

"_No Dad, it's okay. I'll go lay Max down for the night. It's his bedtime." The officer that said that I shouldn't be here looked…. relieved? Why would he look relieved?_

_I walk into Max's nursery and laid him down in his crib. It was almost too small for him. I'd have to tell Mom about that later. I was just about to sing him the lullaby Mom always sung, when I heard a shout from the living room._

_I ran out of the nursery, Max forgotten at the moment in my sudden strike of worry. As I approached the living room I saw a sight I knew I would never forget. _

_Dad on his knees with his head in his hands as violent sobs rocked his body. Tears streamed down his face into the carpet. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked the officers as I thought of what could possibly happened that would make Dad react like this. Did Gramma die? We all knew it was coming, just not this soon._

"_Seriously. What's wrong? What happened to my Dad?" The cops just glanced nervously at each other._

_Panic started to rise in the pit of my stomach. "WHAT'S WRONG?" I yelled as I put a arm around my Dad's shoulder, kneeling down beside him._

"_Clarissa," Dad said, as the the tears poured down. This time I knew he wasn't just playfully annoying me._

"_Clarissa, your mother was in a car crash. She… she didn't make it."_

_flashback over_

"...Morgenstern. Miss. Morgenstern, I asked you a question and I expect you to answer before I give you a detention in class."

I jerked my head away from the window and looked up at Mr. Garroway.

"Well Garroway, what was the question." I heard a few snickers and fake coughs "hiding" vulgar words.

"Detention, Morgenstern. And stop daydreaming in class." I sighed as I looked back out the window. I guess it's a good thing Max is going over to a friends house since I had to work late tonight.

The bell rang, saving me from being lectured by Garroway. I glanced down at the drawing of the bird. I crumpled it up and threw it away. There is no use in it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~random line signalling time passage*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

After dropping Max off at his friend's house, I walked home to get ready for work. I hadn't wanted Max home alone,1. Because Valentine might come home, and 2. Because Valentine might pull one of his surprise poker night.

I was walking up the stairs when something grabbed my ankle and pulled me backwards, making me slam my forehead into the edge of the stairs. Black dots clouded my vision as a burst of pain swept through my head.

"Where are you going, whore?" I heard none other than Valentine ask, as I crumpled into a ball at the foot of the stairs.

"I'm talking to you! Answer me!'" he slurred

_Great! A drunk Valentine!_

Valentine, pissed off that I didn't answer him, throughs the closest object, a lamp on the coffee table, at me. I screamed in pain as it hit me in the shoulder, scraping my throbbing head.

"That's right bitch, scream!" yelled my "uncle" Jeremy, as he cheered on Valentine from the kitchen.

How I missed seeing him there before, I don't know.

"Where the hell is the brat!" Valentine spat at me, as I tried to crab-crawl backwards. He grabbed my ankle again and propelled me forward, and into the coffee table.

Glass shattered and sliced as I flew on top of it. Glass embedded into my skin and another scream ripped from my throat.

My eyes fluttered open, only to see Jeremy had my father money, and then proceed to pounce on me.

Fists punched my face. Feet kicked my stomach. I couldn't feel anything, as I was already drifting into unconsciousness.


	5. WCH Author's Note 2

Words Can Hurt

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry but this is not a chapter. I, sadly, will probably not be able to update for a while, due to recent health problems. On Christmas I went to spend the night at my older brothers house. My brothers and a few other kids went to go sledding on the abandoned ski run behind the house, but I had a headache, so I stayed behind. When my head got better, I went out into the field to try to find them. It was seriously dark but I didn't have a flashlight. I also couldn't find the road that lead to the ski run. I had finally found the road, but didn't see the snow embankment that was 2 times bigger than to say, I fell about 8ft straight onto a extremely sharp rock that actually sliced off half of my kneecap and was rushed the ER on Christmas. I was then transported 3 and 1/2 hours away to have surgery on my knee. I am now on bed-rest and I won't be able to update for you lovely people until probably after the New Year. Have an amazing New Year's and I will try to update soon!


	6. Past and Present

Words Can Hurt

Author's Note: Hello my dahlings! My first chapter of 2015! Whoop Whoop! Anyways, if you read the last Author's Note, my knee is healing and I get the stitches out tomorrow. Well, today because it's 12:50. Onwards, my friends!

Chapter 4

Jace's POV

I finally found out the red-head's name.

_Clarissa Morgenstern_

Morgenstern. That name ruined my father.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Time Passage Line~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was orphaned at the mere age of 9, after my dad went psycho and killed himself after slitting my mother, Celine's, throat. She had a miscarriage with, what was supposed to be my little brother, but turned out to be the product of Valentine and Celine.

Dad wasn't very happy.

Valentine was dad's best friend since sophomore year in high school. Apparently Valentine had been "madly in love" with Celine since the first time he saw her in college, even though she was already on dad's arm.

He sure did show how love when he didn't show up for the a bastard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*More Passage Of Time~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I slam my locker shut as I walk towards my second period class. As I turn the corner, I'm approached by the school slut, Aline Penhallow. The bitch couldn't just leave me alone.

Go away, Aline. I'm not in the damn mood." I all but growled at her.

"Aww Jacey, what crawled up your ass."

Jace glared at her, "Aline screw off. I don't want to talk to you."

Aline huffed as she turned on her heel and walked away from Jace.

_Good riddance, _Jace thought.

He didn't know why he was in such a bad mood, and honestly, he couldn't bring himself to care

Clary's POV

She woke up to darkness. Why couldn't she open her eyes? What happened? She reached up and felt her face, finding bruise, cuts, and her eyes swollen shut.

The pain she felt was nothing like what she felt after previous beatings. It was sharp, throbbing, and unbearable. Dizziness and nausea surrounded her as she stood up.

Desperately feeling for something familiar, _something._ Her hands brushed over something smooth. A coffee table, a desk, a railing?

She fell hard as her hand slid off of the railing, tripping over what seemed like a wooden box in the middle of the room. A stair?

Pain burst behind her eyes as she fell on to her already bruised ribs and stomach, banging her head on a… wall?

She stretched her hands out in front of her finding more wooden boxes, that seemed stacked upon each other. Definitely stairs. She must be in the downstairs living room.

Fighting through the pain that made her want to pass out, she crawled up the stairs slowly, so slowly and stopping so frequently that her eyes were slowly starting to open.

Even with her eyes open, the room was black. The drawn curtains let only a single beam of light in, illuminating the scene in front of her.

Dark puddles of what she could only guess to be blood lay where the couch once stood. The couch, in fact, was laying in a heap about ten feet away from the blood, broken and abused from her being flung around.

She felt the need to throw up at the large amount of blood in the puddle. Pushing back the urge, she turned back around and attempted to continue to crawl up the stairs. But came to a halt as her arms gave out beneath her.

She needed to move before her abusers came back, but couldn't. So she did the only thing she could do.

Pulling her phone out of her blood-crusted jeans, she called Magnus.


End file.
